


Dawn

by Angelwingsl3 (Marie_Fanwriter)



Series: Macen & Avitus [10]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Feels, Hope, M/M, M/M Rares 2018, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-Game(s), m/m/ rares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 19:30:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16181684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marie_Fanwriter/pseuds/Angelwingsl3
Summary: Summary:Treating the first hour of the morning as sacred, as something not to be wasted on trivial things but to be filled with only the most essential, most life-changing actions was a virtue that Macen always tried to instill upon Avitus.This morning, in particular, Avitus couldn’t agree more.Timeline:2819, four months after the Natanus arrived in Andromeda.





	Dawn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Some_Writer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Some_Writer/gifts).



> For the absolutely wonderful [**Some_Writer**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/some_writer/pseuds/Some_writer). Happy Birthday! 
> 
> Betas: [**White_Aster**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/white_aster/pseuds/White%20Aster) and [**CristalDePhoenix**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CristalDePhoenix)
> 
> Theme Music: [**Dawn by Breaking Benjamin**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j_Oznc8EXGg)

**Dawn**

 

\---

The medical ward on the Nexus was one of the few places Avitus had tried to avoid in the weeks since he’d been brought aboard the station. For all his years as a soldier, a Blackwatch agent, and then a Spectre, he hated medical facilities more than anyone rightly should.

The stench of chemicals always burned his nose and the cloying smell of death made him sick to his stomach. Memories of his younger years with all the sights and sounds and cold tiled floors kept him away. His father had died that way, sick and wasting away. He’d always vowed it wouldn’t happen to him. It was part of why he’d taken a combat role as a cadet.

Avitus Rix would die fighting. He’d always believed that.

Or he had, until that very morning as he plodded through the quiet halls. For the first time in his life, he was happy to be inside the sterile walls of a hospital. Today was the day he would bring Macen home. The thought of dying old was suddenly a lot more appealing than ever before. Before travelling to Andromeda, they’d discussed the idea but it had never felt real.

The Pathfinder’s mandibles spread in a small, private smile. Too excited to wait for visiting hours to begin, Avitus had snuck in just as the shift changeover was happening. If all went according to plan, Macen would be out with him before breakfast.

The plan instead was to provide him with one at home. A breakfast that included something special for Macen. A treat that he’d spent most of his hours away from his mate arranging over the past week.

Some enterprising young salarian had set up a hot drinks cart in hydroponics. The route from the tram to the apartment block -where Avitus had been given a unit of his own- would pass right by it. Through Vetra Nyx, one of Ryder’s crew, he’d procured supplies for Macen’s favourite drink. And then he’d taken the time to ensure the salarian knew how to make it just right. At least there had been something useful that came from his time, not at Macen’s side. The doctors made him leave at night once Macen was out of intensive care, much to his chagrin.

Slipping into Macen’s private hospital room, Avitus was pleased to see he’d made it before Macen woke up. With a quick few button presses on his omnitool, he ensured the lights would stay dim. The room was windowless and small, enough for the medical bed, monitoring equipment and the chair Avitus had spent almost all his waking hours in over the past few days. After the initial surgery, Macen had spent four days in intensive care and was moved here once the worst risk had passed.

Avitus quietly went to his side, sitting down and simply watching Macen sleep for a while. He looked calm, his breathing smooth and even. His nasal plates twitched after a few minutes like he’d scented something pleasant but he remained asleep. It was rare, even back in the Milky Way, that Avitus got to watch Macen like this. Of the pair, Avitus was the heavier sleeper and was always the more tired. He didn’t sleep right without his partner beside him.

Leaning forward, his elbows resting on his knees and his hands folded to support his chin, Avitus waited. It was always just after the artificial dawn on the Citadel when wakefulness would begin to pull at his mate, dragging him out to meet the new day.

Today was no different, the sleeping rumble slowed after a couple more minutes and one of Macen’s hands rose to rub his face. He hadn’t noticed Avitus sitting beside him yet and it wasn’t until after he inhaled his first waking breath that his eyes opened to see Avitus’ waiting for him. 

“Avi….” Macen purred, reaching for him. 

The ex-Spectre grinned and came to his call. Standing to lean over him on the bed and press their crests together. “Mornin', love.”

\---

Avitus leaned down over the back of Macen’s wheelchair as he pushed him from the tram out into the bustling docking bay. It was packed already, the morning shuttle from Aya had arrived and about thirty angara were standing at the railing overlooking the Nexus, awestruck by the grandeur of the space. Looking at his partner, he could see that Macen too was amazed.

“I know the doc said straight home…,” Avitus said. He moved his hand from the handle to gently clasp Macen’s shoulder. “But there’s one thing on the way. If you’re doin’ alright?”

A quiet laugh was more than enough of an answer.

“I’ve been cooped up in that damn hospital for days,” Macen reminded him without taking his eyes off the sights. One of his hands rose to brush across Avitus’. “I don’t want to go back to sleep yet.”

The ex-Spectre simply chuckled and straightened, continuing along the route he’d planned. There would be plenty of time to show him around to all of the places he’d been and then onto those Avitus had yet to see. Without Macen, there had been little drive to visit the park he’d heard Roor’sma raving about, nor time to visit the museum Ryder helped found.

No… without his partner there had been little light left.

Things would be better now.

While they walked, a few people paused what they were doing to hum a note of greeting to them. Unlike his Spectre-ship, being Pathfinder meant Avitus’ face was well-known. As Pathfinder, everything he did was under a microscope. People were interested in him and when he’d gone silent for days on the station their curiosity ended in his relationship with Macen being outed.

At first, Avitus had been terrified and angry. But Macen, ever the more level-headed of them, brought him out of his spiral. This is why we came here, Avi. No more hiding. It was a hard reality to imagine, especially after nearly losing Macen, but it was their new truth.

In hydroponics, there was a small line leading to the salarian’s booth. Avitus recognized a few of those in the queue as he brought Macen’s chair to a halt at the rear. They could wait a few minutes and it seemed that Macen had yet to realize they’d stopped. He was too busy looking around at the various plants and people around them. Since the moment he’d woken up from surgery, he’d been full of questions about the arks, the other species they’d encountered, nexus politics, and everything else he could think of.

“Is that...?” Macen took a long audible inhale. “Spirits, it is….”

Avitus hummed an affirmative, enjoying the scent of kava replacing the lingering medical smells from earlier on. It had been one of the few luxuries he’d afforded himself in the weeks without Macen. Caffeine and warmth helped to keep him functional, especially in the first days aboard the  _ Adtonitus. _ He’d procured all the materials for the kind Macen liked best.

“Sure is!” the turian in front of them said, turning around to reveal herself as none other than Sidera Nyx. Avitus recognized her paint. Her mandibles flicked into a warm smile as she looked down at Macen. “Best on the station. Are you new to the Nexus?”

“Couple days in,” Macen replied cheerfully, humming a greeting. “My name’s Macen, and this is Avitus.”

“Sid,” she answered, looking from the seated turian to the standing one for the first time. Recognition dawned on her plates almost immediately. “Pathfinder Rix. It’s nice to meet you, too.”

“Likewise, Ms. Nyx. Pass on my regards to your sister,” Avitus said. He placed a hand on Macen’s shoulder as they moved up a place in line.

Macen grinned at him, almost teasingly, before looking back to Sidera. “Good to know someone non-partial can attest to the kava’s quality, Avi will drink just about anything.”

The pair of them laughed and Avitus simply scoffed. He could tell the difference, he just chose to drink the kava regardless of quality. He kept his comment to himself, however, as they continued their light conversation. It was nice to be there with Macen and not be the centre of attention. Just watching Macen learn about the station from someone who actually lived there made him grateful.

“After you,” Sidera waved her hand to push them in front when they reached the head of the line a few minutes later.

Macen looked about ready to refuse but wasn’t given an opportunity to as the salarian barista recognized Avitus. “Pathfinder!” she exclaimed, moving out from behind the cart to welcome him. “Glad you came. Have special items as requested. Very good timing. Been others wanting to purchase. Hard to fight off turians!”

“Thank you, Perk,” Avitus hummed an appreciative, yet formal tone as he tilted his crest to her.

“Fight off turians?” Sidera giggled, crossing her arms over her keel and looking down at the smaller alien. “Really, Perk?”

“Important day!” she replied, heading back to her cart. She looked at the two taller turian to confirm their orders: “Usuals Sid? Rix?” Once they’d both nodded she looked down at Macen with a twinkle in her pitch black eyes. “Have something special for you, Pathfinder said you’d approve.”

Macen blinked a few times but nodded.

Perk started to make the three different orders. Sidera must have been a regular too. Perk knew her order by heart, as she did his own and now Macen’s.

Sidera looked from the salarian back to Avitus and Macen, curiosity buzzing from her subvocals. “What’s important about today?”

“It’s uh…” Macen began, his free hand clasping the back of his neck for a moment before he dropped it back to his lap, unsure of himself.

“He’s moving in today.” Avitus took up the slack. He could feel Macen’s hand tighten on his own in thanks. “Just on the way home now.”

“Moving in? As in this is your first day on the Nexus?” When Avitus nodded, her mandibles went wide. “I didn’t realize you were that new! Welcome!”

“Thank you,” Macen replied almost sheepishly. He looked up at Avitus and caught his smiling gaze for a moment before he seemed to relax. Avitus could tell he was getting tired by the way his shoulders sagged and his eyelids appeared heavy. Today had been a lot of activity for how sedentary he’d been the last few days… or rather weeks.

Before anyone could say more, Perk was thrusting hot drinks into their hands and sending everyone on their way. “Welcome to the Nexus, Pathfinder Barro. Hope you enjoy!”

“I’ve got to get back to the labs,” Sidera said as she pulled up her omnitool and Macen’s pinged a moment later with her contact information. “But if you ever want a tour, send me a message, okay?”

Macen nodded his thanks to Perk and Sidera as Avitus restarted their trek toward home. It wasn’t too far now, the longest part would be waiting for the elevator. He pushed the chair down the hallway leading to the lift and away from the higher traffic areas. A pleased purr brought the smile back to his mandibles as Macen realized what exactly was in his cup.

_ “Spirits…” _ Macen quietly moaned into the to-go mug, coveting his first sip. “I never thought I’d taste Arimaceau again.”

It wasn’t until they’d stepped into the elevator alone, that Macen reached for Avitus and pulled him down to press their crests together. “I’m glad you like it, hun,” Avitus said.

Macen’s free hand slid further back along the rim of Avitus’ collar. “You don’t know the half of it,” he breathed into the bare space between them. A rumble of desire rolled through Macen and it made Avitus shudder. It had been over six hundred years since he’d heard that noise and it made him weak all the way down to his spurs.

“Almost home,” Avitus told him, holding Macen’s cheek. He only pulled away when the lift came to a halt. 

Across the hallway and three doors down, he swiped his omnitool across the locking mechanism and keyed in his code for the door. It slid open to reveal a spacious room with tall ceilings, built for two. The apartment was split into three sections. To the left when they walked in, there was a kitchenette and dining space. To the right, there was an office for Macen that held storage compartments for their armour. And beyond that, separated by a tall shelving unit from the rest of the space, was the bedroom and sitting area.

The true feature of the home was the back wall, a line of windows overlooking the habitation ring. The bed faced the windows and light spilled into the room. Exactly as he expected, Macen was drawn right to them.

“Avi….” Macen breathed as he wheeled himself over to look out over the station, his Arimaceau balanced between his knees. “I- I can’t believe it.”

Avitus joined him, putting his kava on the windowsill out of Macen’s sightline before putting the other turian’s out of the way as well. Instead of taking in the view, he knelt down beside the chair to watch Macen’s face. The slack-mandibled look of amazement on his face brought a smile to his own. This was how he liked his love. How he remembered him on the worst days and how he’d managed to carry on.

A warm rumble filled the room, his hands shaking as they found purchase on Macen’s knees. When his bondmate was finally content with his first look, he glanced down to find Avitus’ gaze waiting for him.

“Welcome home, Macen.”

\---

**Author's Note:**

> -VV


End file.
